How Would You Know?
by tvFANtastic26
Summary: After Casey's recent break up with Sam she realizes he wasn't really the one and the real reason for the break up..dasey and its a one shot!


He was cute, considerate, smart, and thoughtful. Unlike most guys I've met, he cared more about me then himself. I know it's a stretch, but I believed that he was the perfect boyfriend. But I guess, I wasn't a perfect enough girlfriend since he chose to end it. I can't say that I didn't see it coming. Obviously, the spark was gone. Maybe, there never really was one. And there were times where he would laugh when I made perfect sense. And even though he agreed with me on almost everything, he had never gave reason enough for me to believe he wasn't just yessing me to death. When he wasn't fulfilling my dreams of the perfect man, I thought I could fix his flaws. Perhaps I expected too much of him? Maybe I didn't think enough of my own.

As for the breakup, he went about it in the sweetest way possible (if that makes any sense). He wasn't the type to publicly humiliate me or leave me with a heartless text message. He took my hand and said with as much kindness you can say, that it was over. Wow, did I screw it up! Needless to say, I cried. More like recreated Niagara Falls. My mom said to let it all out by stuffing my face with chocolate and watching sappy romance movies. But I'm not like most girls and it got quite boring after a while. I chose to focus on my studies instead. So I sat in my room studying, when the strangest thing happened. Someone knocked on the door. Well, not the knocking on the door part, but trust me, you'll see what I mean.

"It's Emily," whispered the voice outside my door.

"It's open," I answered.

She walked in. "Hey Case, how you doing?"

"Fine," I replied half-heartedly. I had called Emily and confided in her about my recent break-up. I am surprised she understood a word I was saying, because I was blubbering the whole time.

"Well is there anything I can do?" she asked taking a seat on my bed. I rested my book down on the night stand and replaced it with a tissue. I blew furiously. Unless she could bring Sam back, I really had no job for her. But even if she did get Sam back, I don't think I'd be satisfied. A part of me almost felt relieved. It was tiring trying to make a relationship work when it was destined to fail. But knowing the truth didn't take away the hurt. I was so sure Sam was just the guy for me, but I had no clue about what I wanted anymore.

"Can you go in the kitchen and grab me a soda?" I asked Emily who was looked uncomfortable sitting next to me as I sulked. Before I finished the question, she was out the door. I flopped back down on my bed and held my head with my hands; not realizing I was still holding the tissue. I heard footsteps and was surprised Emily had completed my order so fast. But when I sat up and flung the used tissue into the garbage, I realized it wasn't Emily who had entered my room, but the very vain of my existence whose name alone caused more frustration in my life then the pain in my heart at that very moment.

"Excuse me but have you heard of knocking?" I huffed.

"Is it true that Sam broke up with you?" he asked.

Oh, great, I did not need any of Derek's rude remarks.

"Yes, now can you go," I yelled, "Can't you see I'm studying?" Of course he ignored me.

"Why?" he asked again.

What was with the torture? "Look Derek, I don't need this now, can you please leave!" I begged feeling the tears coming back.

"What an idiot," Derek mumbled but loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay, I'm an idiot now can you please go," I cried once more.

"Not you!" he stated as almost if it was crazy that I had immediately assumed he was talking about me. "Sam is the idiot, how could he just break up with you like that?"

I was taken aback. Did Derek, my stepbrother, Derek say that his best friend was the reason for the break-up and not me? He was taking my side over his best friend? I was so confused.

"Wait, Sam is your best friend," I outwardly stated, "why are you calling him the idiot and not me?"

"Because I told him to break up with you next week, after he got his birthday present," Derek said.

Of course. Did I actually think Derek could be genuinely nice to me? He always does this. Just as think he has something nice to say, he always has to ruin it!

"You knew he was going to break up with me?" I said angrily.

"Well yeah, I'm the one that told him to," Derek said nonchalantly.

I could strangle him!

"You jerk; I can't believe you're the reason we broke up!" I yelled.

"Why would you do something so, so completely horrible to me," I stammered getting up and storming over to him. I pushed him and he stumbled out of my room. He caught himself but I continued approaching him.

"How could you be so heartless?" I continued to rant. I kept pushing him until we were out in the hall.

"Casey, wait, you have to listen to me" he said before I almost clobbered him.

"What Derek," I shot back in anger, "What do can you possibly say to defend yourself for making my boyfriend break up with me!"

He grabbed my arms and pulled me into his room and slammed the door. I crossed my arms. What was this about?

"I told him to break up with you because I could see you weren't happy," he responded truthfully.

"First off, how would you know whether or whether not I'm happy, and why do you care if I'm happy anyway," I said hotly.

"You were NOT happy. Admit it, if he didn't break it off, the two of you would have gone on pretending you were in love," he answered ignoring the last part of my question.

"Well, maybe we were in love and, and… you just messed it up!" I stuttered but a part of me knew he was right. We would have gone one pretending. I never truly loved Sam and he didn't love me.

"Can you just admit I was right and you were wrong," he said slightly annoyed.

"Your, your wrong, Sam and I were fi…"

I was broken off by Derek's lips on mine. My heart leaped into my throat. My eyes were widening as his lips pressed on mine. My first reaction was to push him off. So I fought by slamming my fists against his chest but his grip was strong and I soon gave up. I let my eyes slip shut. Sam never kissed like this and I had no intention of letting go. So I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed hard yet soft. I really can't explain it. Then suddenly it came to me. I was kissing Derek! I immediately jumped away from him. Then I heard a knock on the door. We both turned to the door.

"Casey, are you in there?" Emily's voice was coming from behind the door.

"Emily!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. "I'm not thirsty, why don't you go home and I'll call you later," I said nervously through the door. Emily was probably confused but she obeyed given that I heard her footsteps go down the stairs.

I took a breath of relief, and then I looked up at Derek. He glared at me as though he didn't just kiss his stepsister. More like when he is about to say some snobby remark.

"Are you going to get out of my room or what?" he inquired angrily.

I was so annoyed. How can he pretend nothing happened?

"You, you," I began but I was at a lack of words. He smirked and it made me angry yet strangely attracted. I'm losing it. _Casey, get a hold of yourself! _

I sauntered awkwardly to the door, but as I reached for the doorknob, I stopped in my tracks. I turned back around and strutted over to Derek, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed my lips against his.

"Pretend like that never happened, Venturi," I stated firmly as I released his shirt and slammed the door in his face.

I strode to my room with a smile on my face completely forgetting that only the night before my 'perfect' boyfriend dumped me. Later on Lizzie was telling me about how Derek had a goofy smile on his face and looked extremely happy. She asked if I knew why. I simply replied, how would I know?

THE END


End file.
